Installation
As per request I have moved the Installation & Troubleshooting Guide that was previously posted on the forums to our wikia page, for better formatting. Foreword: Movie Battles II requires a physical copy of Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy to run properly. If you do not own Jedi Academy you can buy it on Steam for $10 USD (found here, this includes both the PC and Mac versions of the game [if you choose to buy it on Steam you will need to scroll down to the installation instructions for Steam versions of the game). You must also be patched to the latest version of the game - Update 1.01 for Windows users, and 1.01e for Macintosh users. The Steam version of Jedi Academy will automatically be updated to 1.01 on installation. Installating Movie Battles 2 with the CD/DVD version of Jedi Academy Archive Installation Note: Requires a physical copy of Jedi Academy patched to Jedi Academy version 1.01. # If you're reading this, that means you've already downloaded Movie Battles II. If you haven't downloaded the Movie Battles II archive, you can download it from here: Movie Battles v1.3.2 from Moddb # Navigate to your game's installation directory. This will be different depending on your operating system's architecture: #* On 32-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files\LucasArts\Star Wars Jedi Knight Jedi Academy\GameData #* On 64-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files (x86)\LucasArts\Star Wars Jedi Academy\GameData #* Important: If you installed Jedi Academy in a different directory you will need to navigate to where you installed it to and find the GameData folder to continue. # Select all of the files in the containing Movie Battles II archive (.zip) file, and drag them into your GameData folder, pressing OK whenever prompted. You may also simply drag the entire archive file to the GameData folder and use the extract to function. # There are two noteworthy ways to run Movie Battles 2, without the Steam version which will be covered further on in the guide (Installing Movie Battles 2 with the Steam version of Jedi Academy). Running the Play_MBII.bat file included is the easiest way. You can also create a desktop shortcut of jamp.exe and add +set fs_game "MBII" into the target field at the end of the directory in the properties of the shortcut. Launcher Installation Note: Requires a physical copy of Jedi Academy patched to Jedi Academy version 1.01. # If you're reading this, that means you've already downloaded the MBII Launcher. If you haven't downloaded the launcher you can download it from here: MBII Launcher # Navigate to your game's installation directory. This will be different depending on your operating system's architecture #* On 32-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files\LucasArts\Star Wars Jedi Knight Jedi Academy\GameData #* On 64-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files (x86)\LucasArts\Star Wars Jedi Academy\GameData #* Important: If you installed Jedi Academy in a different directory you will need to navigate to where you installed it to and find the GameData folder to continue. # Select and move MBII Launcher to your GameData folder. It is required that the launcher be in your GameData folder for the game to run. Once you start the launcher press the Install '''button on the launcher and it will begin downloading automatically. If you installed Jedi Academy on a different drive than your operating system, you may need to make sure that it is the recognized path in the settings. # Let the game download, and once finished press the '''Play button on the launcher. Installing Movie Battles 2 with the Steam version of Jedi Academy Installing Movie Battles 2 on the Steam version of Jedi Academy These instructions require the Steam version of Jedi Academy. #If you're reading this, that means you've already downloaded Movie Battles II. If you haven't downloaded the Movie Battles II archive, you can download it from here: Movie Battles v1.3.2 from Moddb # Navigate to your game's installation directory. This will be different depending on your operating system's architecture: #* On 32-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Jedi Academy\GameData #* On 64-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Jedi Academy\GameData #* Important: If you installed Jedi Academy in a different directory you will need to navigate to where you installed it to and find the GameData folder to continue. # Select all of the files in the containing Movie Battles II archive (.zip) file, and drag them into your # GameData folder, pressing OK whenever prompted. You may also simply drag the entire archive file to the GameData folder and use the extract to function. # To play Movie Battles II, you will need to set specific launch options. Right click on Jedi Academy in your Steam Library and select Properties. You should see a button labeled Set Launch Options. Select that, and in the text field copy and paste +set fs_game "MBII". Whenever you start Jedi Academy Multiplayer through Steam it will automatically load to Movie Battles II. If you want to run base, or another modification, you will need to remove or modify the launch options. Launcher Installation These instructions require the Steam version of Jedi Academy. # If you're reading this, that means you've already downloaded the MBII Launcher. If you haven't downloaded the launcher you can download it from here: MBII Launcher # Navigate to your game's installation directory. This will be different depending on your operating system's architecture: #* On 32-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Jedi Academy\GameData #* On 64-bit Operating Systems: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Jedi Academy\GameData #* Important: If you installed Jedi Academy in a different directory you will need to navigate to where you installed it to and find the GameData folder to continue. # Select and move MBII Launcher to your GameData folder. It is required that the launcher be in your GameData folder for the game to run. Once you start the launcher press the Install button on the launcher and it will begin downloading automatically. If you installed Jedi Academy on a different drive than your operating system, you may need to make sure that it is the recognized path in the settings. # Once the game is finished downloading and you have changed the above settings press the “Play” button on the launcher. If you run into an issue running MBII through the launcher, it is most likely because you didn't install Jedi Academy in the default directory. If this is the case, you will need to go into the settings of the launcher, and change the option Run game using: to MBII Client instead of JAMP, or run the game directly through # Steam using launch parameters as described in the Archive Installation, if you want to have the Steam overlay. Macintosh Installation Requires a physical copy of the Macintosh version of Jedi Academy, and can be purchased through the Mac store, as well as the Steam store. Archive Installation Instructions # Navigate to your home library folder, by using the "Go" menu of the Finder while pressing the "alt" key. # Go to "Application Support". # Then depending on the version of jka you use open the folder : #* "Jedi Academy" : for Steam Version #* "Jedi Academy MP" : for CD Version #* "OpenJK" : for OpenJK version # Select the folder MBII contained in Movie Battles II .zip file, and drag it in to the folder previously identified (at point 3). There must be ONLY an MBII folder with all the files. If you have a zip containing a patch don't replace the entire folder, but replace the content inside that MBII folder. # There are several ways to run MBII on a Mac : #* On earlier patches (1.01c/d), you can hold shift while running Jedi Academy MP and type in “+set fs_game MBII” #* Alternately for the newer patch (1.01e) and steam version, Redsaurus has provided us with an application for Mac that launches straight to MBII, JKJALauncher.app (you can download that here or here). You will need to launch it the first time holding the shift key to configure it by adding "+set fs_game MBII" in its setup. # Enjoy! Launcher/Mono Installation Instructions # Install Mono for OS X, following instructions here: Install Mono on Mac OS X | Mono # Download MBIILauncher.exe from here'': https://www.moviebattles.org/download/MBIILauncher.exe # Place the MBIILauncher.exe in one of the following folder depending on the version of Jedi Academy you're running: #* Steam: ~/Library/Application Support/Jedi Academy #* Retail CD: ~/Library/Application Support/Jedi Academy MP #* OpenJK: ~/Library/Application Support/OpenJK # Open Terminal, and enter in the following, again depending on the version of Jedi Academy you're running: #* Steam: CODE~/Library/Application\ Support/Jedi\ Academy; mono ./MBIILauncher.exe/CODE #* Retail CD :CODE~/Library/Application\ Support/Jedi\ Academy\ MP; mono ./MBIILauncher.exe/CODE #* OpenJK: CODE~/Library/Application\ Support/OpenJK; mono ./MBIILauncher.exe/CODE # The very first time you launch MBIILauncher.exe through Mono it could take some time. This is because Mono is building it's font cache. The second, and consequent launches will be quicker. Other Useful Information Setting up a Jedi Academy Dedicated Server These guide is for setting up a home hosted dedicated server, and may not work with servers rented from an official game server provider. #Download the v1.3.2 archive file from Moddb. #Download the JampDed.exe file required to run the server. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4L4Gbukt74ASHRMV0dZS0tjRkE/view?usp=sharing Download Here #Change information in the server.cfg you intend to use; server name, motd, rcon and smod passwords, map rotation. #Create a blank notepad file and copy the following: #*.\jampDed +set dedicated 2 +set net_port 29070 +set fs_game mbii +exec server.cfg #*Save the file as MBIIServer.bat and change the file type to All Files, and place the file you created in your GameData folder. #Forward the port 29070 in either your modem/router or your firewall. The way you go about this depends on your modem/router, or if you use a third party firewall. #Create a desktop shortcut (recommended) of the batch file that you made to run your server with, and run it. First Time Launching As with any game, it is important that you run through the settings and controls before you join a game. Jedi Academy, like most Quake games, supports standard colors in text. They are as followed: ^1 = Red ^2 = Green ^3 = Yellow ^4 = Blue ^5 = Cyan/Light-blue ^6 = Purple ^7 = White ^0 = Black Troubleshooting Information '''Steam Users' To run MBII, follow the instructions in the Installation Guide. Play_MBII.bat located in the GameData folder does not work with the Steam version of Jedi Academy. Error: MAX_QPATH Error Solution: Remove mb2_rc_hangarc.pk3 from your MBII folder. Error: Unexplained Mac client crashing Solution: Disable EAX in your sound options, it may solve any unexplained crashing problems. Error: Unexplained Crash to desktop on startup Solution: You may need to download the Visual C++ Redistributable, which can be downloaded from here: Download Visual C++ Redistributable for Visual Studio 2015 from Official Microsoft Download Center Error: Models holding their arms out Solution: If everything is installed properly, but you are still getting the "Jesus Stance" animation, copy the file z_MB_BaseAssets.pk3 from your MBII folder into the base folder. You are most likely getting this error if you are loading MBII through the base game's mod menu. There are additional instructions above for running the game on each platform. Error: OpenGL Subsystem/VM_Create on UI failed Error Solution: Update your DirectX drivers. (Download DirectX here: https://support.microsoft.com/en-us/kb/179113) If the problem persists, you may need to elevate jamp.exe's permissions, which can be done by going to the properties, go to the compatibility tab and checking "Run as Administrator". Error: Application load error 5:0000065434 Solution: This happens if you are using the Steam version of Jedi Academy and it is not installed in the same directory as the Steam client. You will need to change the way the MBII Launcher runs the game. Go to the launcher settings and where it says Run game using: change that to MBII Client, and untick Steam Integration. Alternatively you can run the game through Steam by setting the Launch Parameters. Resources and Links DirectX Run-time Web Installer Visual C++ Redistributable for Visual Studio 2015 Jedi Academy MP Launcher for Mac OS X (Alternate: here) Star Wars Jedi Academy on Steam Additional Visual C++ Redistributable Downloads Mono for Mac OS X MBII Launcher